Destiny Doesn't Wait Part 1
by Organization 13 Members 0
Summary: This story contains lots and lots of random things, including Amanda and Avery getting cloud into trouble, throwing things at riku and sora, and finally A WHOLE NEW STORY TO KH! our style if we were in it! slight romance, not rated t yet but we're close!
1. A new beggining

Avery: Yeah, so here is our second story for u all and no Olivia is not in this one. SORRY OLIVIA!

Olivia: Calm down avery, geez, u act like i'm going to kill you! Actually, if u did anything to Aya i would kill you!

Amanda: Shuddap you two! Any ways, like Avery said we have an all new story for you yay!

Disclaimer: we own nothing, not a (bleeeping) thing so be dang well happy!

**Destiny Doesn't Wait**

**Chapter 1**

**Peaceful Beginnings**

**In the Strife household, there's hardly a peaceful moment. The reason behind this is the little sisters of Cloud Strife, Avery and Amanda. Though the twins are identical in looks, their personalities are even more alike than meets the eye. Avery, being the more hyperactive of the two, gets Cloud into more trouble than he could ever get into by himself. (Which, by the way, is quite a lot) Amanda, though she has more sense than Avery, still gets Cloud into trouble, but on a much less vicious scale. The two get in plenty of trouble around Destiny Islands, but even more at home, due to the immense amount of pranks played on Cloud.**

**It all started on the somewhat peaceful morning of July 4, 2004. Avery, knowing that Cloud likes to sleep in during the summer had invited Leon, Aerith, and Yuffie over to their house for breakfast, failing to mention that particular fact to Cloud until 5 minutes before their guests were to arrive.**

"**Cloud, wake up! We have people coming over in less than five minutes, and you're still in your boxers!" was the wake-up call that morning. The following events were: 1) Cloud rushing to make himself presentable, 2) both Avery and Amanda laughing their asses off on the couch, and 3) the arrival of Leon, Aerith, and Yuffie.**

"**Cloud, we come bearing food in the event that you had no idea that we were coming. Which we had a feeling that would happen when the twins said not to tell you. And we were right, weren't we, Leon?" came the cheerful voice of the great ninja Yuffie.**

"**Take it easy, Cloud. They're only 11 years old. And you really can't expect noogies to be a fitting punishment. What I would do is…"**

"**Don't give him any ideas, Leon! He doesn't need any encouragement, especially from someone who's just like us." Avery said, her voice muffled from under Cloud's arm. **

"**Yeah! You like to get him into trouble too!" Amanda proclaimed. " Do I need to remind you of the helium incident?"**

"**That was your fault, and you know it. If you hadn't sent that fake message, I wouldn't have blown up the factory. My voice was high-pitched for weeks afterward. You guys are lucky that I love you; otherwise, it'd be off to a different house, with mom and dad." Cloud threatened.  
"There are two flaws in your plan. One, you hate mom and dad. Two, you don't know where they are. To both you and us, that'd be torture. Besides, if we were gone, where would you get your laughs? Leon? " Avery broke in.**

"**Yeah, you're right. I wouldn't do that. But, I would send you off to train with Leon." **

"**Hey, that's not fair! You can't expect me to fully train two twin girls in the art of fighting, now would you? Besides, they have absolutely no interest in fighting. That's a guy thing. They said it themselves." Leon said**

"**Alliteration aside, we think that fighting is really cool. Especially when Cloud fights. He makes it look so easy." Amanda retorted.**

"**Fighting is more than just flashy moves, it's a defense. One that could very well save your life. It's not designed to look cool, it's designed for your protection." Cloud said. Astonished faces greeted the end of his speech.**

"**Now, will you guys excuse me? I need to finish getting dressed, because _SOMEBODY_ didn't tell me that we were having company! I'm not going to name anybody," He pointed to the twins, " But I'll see you in a few minutes." (And for all the Cloud fans out there, the only thing that he's wearing is his pants. It was the only thing that he had time to put on before Leon, Aerith, and Yuffie arrived. I know, I'm drooling too.) Roughly ten minutes later, Cloud reappeared, wearing his usual black ensemble. (For reference, check out Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children, or Kingdom Hearts II.) **

"**Oh, yeah, Cloud. That was a quick few minutes. Not. While you were getting dressed, we prepared the food, and even had time to set the table." Leon said, when Cloud appeared at the top of the stairs. **

"**Meaning… what? Do you have any idea just how many buckles and straps this thing has? I'd like to see you put this on in a matter of minutes." Cloud grumbled.**

"**Why do you hate your parents so much, Cloud?" Aerith asked, changing the subject, sensing that there was about to be a fight.**

"**They're unfit to be parents, that's why. They abandoned Avery and Amanda when they were five years old, leaving me to take care of them. And I couldn't do that at the time, because I was helping you guys defeat Sephiroth." **

"**Let it go, Cloud. That was in the past. We're happy now, aren't we?" Avery replied.**

"**Yeah, and besides, we have a breakfast just waiting to be eaten, so let's have at it." Amanda said.**

"**Hold on a second. Why are you so anxious to eat breakfast this morning? What's so special about today?" Cloud asked.**

"**Well, it's Independence day, and also, your birthday, silly! I really don't understand how you could've forgotten." Avery explained.**

"**I guess I forgot because of all your little pit traps. That last one had snakes in it, did you know that? And the one before that had spikes, for god's sake."**

"**Are you serious? Where did the twins manage to get spikes and snakes?" Yuffie asked.**

"**Ummm, never mind that. How about cake? We got your favorite, Cloud. Double chocolate." Amanda broke in.**

**The twins knew that Cloud would never pass up a double chocolate cake, so when he leaned down to smell it; they (naturally) shoved it in his face. Yuffie, Aerith, and Leon scattered to spare their lives. Cloud chased the twins to the front yard, where some new neighbors were in the process of moving in. The people's sons, Riku and his half brother Sora, stared with extreme interest at the man whose face was covered with icing chasing a set of twins. Presumably his little sisters.**

"**What the hell?" Cloud exclaimed, as he stopped in his tracks right before he ran into Riku.**

"**Why are you covered in icing?" Riku asked, unfazed by Cloud. Cloud, who hurriedly wiped his face on his sleeve, patiently asked if he'd seen two twins run by.**

" **Yeah, they're in the tree over there. They yelled hi as they ran past. Or, maybe it was hide. I'm not sure." Sora broke in.**

"**Will you guys do a favor for me?" Cloud asked the boys. " Will you go over to the tree and get them down for me?"**

"**That depends. What are they going to do to us that are so horrible that you can't go? You're intimidating enough. Are you scared of them?" said Riku.**

"**Scared, no. Knowledgeable, yes. All they'll probably do is throw stuff at you."**

"**And we'll throw it right back." Sora said. **

"**So you'll do it?"**

**And without answering, the boys walked over to the tree and started to climb it. Without warning, the girls crashed down on Riku and Sora, who fell on the ground, breathless from laughing so hard.**

"**Oh my god, are you okay? That was some fall. We were expecting Cloud." Amanda said helping Sora up, while Avery helped Riku.**

"**Do you do this kind of stuff often?" Sora wondered.**

"**Well, yeah, kinda." Avery replied.**

"**No duh. At least you don't have to live with them." Cloud yelled from across the yard.**

"**No wonder Cloud didn't want to come over. I'm Riku, and that's my half-brother Sora." Riku introduced. **

"**Nice to meet you. I'm Avery, and that's my twin, Amanda." Avery replied.**

**And from that day forth, Riku, Sora, Avery, and Amanda became friends, bonded through torturing Cloud. Poor Cloud. You really have to feel sorry for him.**

Olivia: so do any of you like it?

Amanda/Avery: PLEASE R&R? oh and dont u just love how we treat cloud?

Olivia: No i don't!


	2. Gone to far

Avery: DUDE! I LOVE CLOWNS!

Amanda: I thought u hated clowns Avey?

Olivia: 0.0 Yes, why DO you like clowns?

Avery: Cuz they scare the shit out of everyone else!

Amanda: ... i hate u avery...

Olivia: Must we remind you of Mr.Fluffels-Worth Amanda?

Amanda: NOOOOOOOOOO!

Avery: Yes, whoever thought ofe Mr.Flufflles-Worth, I LOVE YOU!

Disclaimer: No, we only own the ability to torture Cloud so shut up and deal with it!

Chapter 2 Gone Too Far

**A few days after the birthday fiasco, Riku and Sora were coming over to help Avery and Amanda rig Clouds room. But first, they had to avoid the twins' little trap.**

"**Get me outta here!" Riku yelled, hanging onto the edge of the pit.**

"**There's snakes in here! There's one on my leg. Get it off, get it off!" came the faint cry from Sora, who was hanging for dear life onto Riku's ankle, his toes barely brushing the tips of the spikes. THUNK!**

"**What was that?" Amanda asked, watching from the living room window.**

"**I think it was Sora kicking the wall, trying to get the snake off of him." Avery responded. "We should probably get them out, but how?" She continued.**

"**We mi ght be able to pull Sora up, then Riku, but I don't know how we'll reach him." Amanda said. **

**They were finally able to pull the boys out of the pit without injury, and proceeded to Cloud's bedroom to continue with their planned prank. Riku planted a cutout of Sephiroth in the closet, while Sora rigged up a sheet ghost above the doorway. Avery hung a bucket of ice-cold water right above Cloud's bed, and Amanda filled Cloud's pillow with sunflowers and put plastic bugs under the covers. When they were finished, the boys asked what exactly the prank would do.**

"**When Cloud comes home, he'll flop onto the bed. When he realizes that there are bugs in his bed and sunflowers in his pillow, he'll jump off the bed and onto a trigger, which will open the closet doors. He'll see the cutout standing there, and take a step back. That will release the 'ghost' and he'll jump back onto the rollerblades, which will catapult him into the slingshot, which will then ricochet him back onto the bed. The force from that will release the bucket of water on him." Amanda elaborated.**

"**I swear you guys are the devil's spawn." Sora commented.**

"**Why thank you, Sora. That's a compliment, coming from you." Amanda said.**

"**You know what? You guys should hook up. You too, Avery and Riku." Came a voice from the doorway. " By the way, did you know that there's a pit in your walkway?" the voice turned out to be none other than Kairi, the twin's best friend, but she moved away. **

"**KAIRI! You're back!" Avery shouted.**

"**Kairi's here!" Amanda said, as she rushed across the room to smother Kairi in hugs, while Avery did the same.**

"**Would someone care to explain what the hell is going on here? Who is she? How does she know our names, and most important, what is wrong with her? I mean, what caused such brain damage as to think that we would hook up with them? Nothing against you guys, or anything, but you know what I mean." Sora asked, his face revealing that he really didn't expect answers.**

"**Well, I'm Kairi, and I used to live next door, where I assume you two guys now live. I know your names because the twins told me about you over the phone. Nothing is wrong with me, as far as I can tell, and I think that you guys should hook up with each other because you'd make cute couples." She explained.**

"**But that'd leave you out, Kairi, and we don't want that." Amanda argued.**

"**You know that it wouldn't bother me. Besides, who cares if I'm left out? You guys wouldn't notice if I were gone anyway."**

"**Don't say that! Of course we would! Why do you think that we made two new friends to make up for losing you? No one person has enough energy to replace you! Both of them together, and we still can't do as much as we used to. How long are you here for, anyway?" Avery said.**

"**Only for a week or two." Kairi said.**

"**Do you have anything planned for Cloud, Kairi? You've always had such good ideas." Amanda asked.**

"**Well, I had one idea, but you guys beat me to it." Kairi said**

"**You mean the slingshot?" Sora broke in.**

"**Yeah. That was originally my idea, but the twins adopted it, and made some modifications, it looks like." Kairi explained.**

"**What say you, Riku? It's almost like you're in shock. From Kairi appearing so suddenly?" Avery asked.**

"**Uhhh… I'll be fine, I think. I just can't believe that she managed to sneak up on us like that. No one has been able to do that, with the exception of…" Riku trailed off  
"The twins, of course," Kairi finished for him, "They always were quiet, mischievous, and smart girls. No wonder you guys fell into their pit."**

"**The pit was supposed to be for Cloud, but, somehow, he saw it." **

"**My guess is that he was walking up the walk, and a gust of wind blew away some grass, and he saw the moonlight glinting off of one of the spikes, and was able to avoid it." Kairi hypothesized.**

"**But, why did he just leave it? I mean, he very well could've filled it up." Sora asked.**

"**Again, I'm just guessing, but maybe he was hoping that the twins would've forgotten it, and fallen in themselves."**

"**But, why would he do that? We haven't done anything _that_ bad to him lately." Amanda said.**

"**Yeah, besides trying to impale him on spikes, trapping him in pits with snakes, and rigging his bedroom is just some of the most recent things you've done." Riku laughed.**

"**No, we haven't tried to _impale _him, just test his reflexes on grabbing onto the edge of things. You have no idea how many times he's been thrown off a cliff, and not been able to grab the edge of the cliff and save himself a trip to the hospital. So, in a weird way, we're helping him." Avery concluded.**

"**Yeah, and I'll believe that when Sora kisses Amanda. (No chance of that happening anytime soon, so I don't have to worry.) Besides, you, help someone, without entertainment motives?" Riku continued.**

"**Yeah, I see your point, but, Cloud's my brother, and I love him, and don't want to see him get hurt." Amanda and Avery said.**

"**I want to see Sora kiss Amanda too, but I also want to see irrefutable proof that Cloud really has such bad hand-eye coordination, and that you guys are just trying to help him." Kairi said, reminding everyone in the room that she was still there, in her own way.**

"**Hey, I really don't want to kiss Amanda, but I still want proof that you guys are trying to help Cloud. And, how does rigging his room help him improve his reaction?" Sora asked.**

"**It doesn't, we just want a laugh. Also to see his face when he sees the cutout of Sephiroth in the closet. That enough will be a fortune in E-Bay." Amanda said, an evil grin on her face.**

"**Are you seriously gonna tape this whole thing? If so, can we be the first to watch it before you sell it?" Kairi said.**

"**No, we're not gonna tape it. For one, it's too mean, and two, we don't have a video camera." Avery explained.**

"**Cloud's home." Kairi announced.**

"**Everybody, out! Head to Amanda's room! We'll just look like we got out a board game and act natural. No one say a word to him, except to welcome him home, and don't overdo it. The last time we did that, he was on to us immediately. Let's go." Avery instructed. Everyone bolted from Cloud's room, and pelted towards Amanda's room at top speed. They got there just as Cloud opened the front door. **

"**Hello? I'm home! Where are you guys? Avery, Amanda? Riku, Sora? I know that you're here." They heard him yell as he came up the stairs. The twins, Riku, Sora, and Kairi all listened intently as they heard Cloud shriek, which meant that he'd found the bugs and flowers.**

"**What the hell!" Horror mingled with surprise as Cloud discovered 'Sephiroth' in his closet, and the thud of him stepping back onto the rollerblades from the shock of the paper ghost swinging down from his doorway, followed by the snap of the released slingshot, and the sound of Cloud yelping as the ice-cold water hit his skin, whatever was exposed of it. The group of friends looked at each other with humor and laughter etched into their faces, but not daring to laugh out loud. Little did they know that this was the last that Riku, Sora, and Kairi would see of their twin friends for a _LONG _time.**

"**So, you thought that it'd be funny to watch me get scared out my wits to see Sephiroth in my closet? If he'd been real, he would have gotten you guys, and your friends, too. He's that merciless, especially to my family. I have to send you to Leon. You just went too far this time. I'm really sorry, but you have two days to say your goodbyes." Cloud said, after he sent Riku, Sora, and Kairi home.**

Amanda: SOOOOOOO? How was it? Did you like how we got cloud? WE KICK A$$!

Olivia: You girls are bad you know that.

Amanda: That's what i just said.

Avery: Oh yeah, if anyone hasn't figured out, Olivia likes Cloudy!

Olivia: STOP CALLING HIM THAT! only i can call him that...

Avery & Amanda: 0.0? ...Okay...that was...strange...

Olivia: Any way please R&R pp!


	3. Final glimpses

Avery: Yeah well enjoy chappie 3!

Amanda: Avey r u okay?

Avery: Ne, i'm good, it's just that this chappie is kind of dipressing...

Olivia: Avery you're going to give it away!

All that are present: PLEASE ENJOY! and we only own our characters!

Chapter 3 Final Glimpses The group of friends met in the secret spot to say their goodbyes. Kairi had left the day before, and no one knew what to say.

"**Since you're going away, we thought that you might forget us, because you don't know how long you'll be gone. So, Sora and I thought that we'd share a paopu fruit to make sure that we do meet again." Riku said, downtrodden. **

"**We'll never forget you guys. You mean too much to us. Just, don't replace us with some bimbos, because guys have a tendency to do that." Amanda said.**

"**Don't worry, we won't. When do you leave, anyway?" Sora asked.**

"**Tomorrow. Leon's coming at 6:30 AM to get us." Avery said.**

"**Why so early? I can't stand getting up at 7:00 for school, much less 6:00 during the summer." Riku said.**

"**I don't know. Cloud said that we'd be leaving so early to get a 'proper' training place. We thought that he was joking when he said that that morning. It seems like such a long time ago that he said that." Amanda said.**

"**Girls, time to start packing. Let's go." Cloud said, poking his head in the secret spot. **

"**Sorry, we gotta go. We'll try and meet you down here when we're done." Avery sighed regretfully. **

"**I'll let you know when they're done, okay?" Cloud told Riku and Sora. "It shouldn't take long, but who can really tell, with these two?" he said over his shoulder, as they left the cave.**

**The twins walked along the shore in silence, which was extremely different for them. The quiet unsettled Cloud, which took a lot to do.**

"**Look, I already said I'm sorry, but the pranks are getting out of hand. I realize that sending you off with Leon isn't exactly the best idea, but what else am I supposed to do? Just let it continue? If I do, I'll be as bad as Mom and Dad. If I had any other options, I'd take them, but I don't." Cloud said, trying to strike up a conversation with his sisters.**

"**If sending us off with Leon isn't the best idea, then why do it? You do realize that by taking us away from Destiny Islands, you're exposing us to new and unheard of dangers, right?" Amanda asked.**

"**Yes, I do. But, you'll be with Leon, and I trust him. He is one of my best friends, not to mention that Tifa will be there, and Yuffie and Aerith will look in occasionally. You'll be safe, I promise."**

"**What if we're not, and a war breaks out in the middle if the training site? What would you do then? Send Leon to tell you that we got hurt under his protection, to say that he failed you? Really, Cloud, what would you do if you lost us? By taking us away from Destiny Islands, you're endangering us. What if Sephiroth comes? Leon doesn't know how to stop him! Only you do, and if we're not with you, we're defenseless!" Avery said, tears welling up in her eyes.**

"**Leon will teach you the basics of martial arts and sword techniques. The moment that you step onto the playing field, it's fair game. You won't know what you're up against, so study hard, and sleep well tonight. The only reason that I'm letting you see your friends tonight is so that you won't forget them." Cloud said, changing the subject.**

"**How long will we be away? I just want an approximation, so that Riku and Sora don't worry about whether or not we're still alive. Especially if we'll be away for over a year. Where is this training site, anyway?" Amanda asked.**

"**I truly don't know how long you'll be gone, and the site changes locations every year, so I have no idea where it is." Cloud answered.**

"**So, basically, you'll have no idea where we'll be, correct?"**

"**Basically, yeah. But, Leon will let me know as to the location of the camp."**

"**Oh, so now it's a camp? You just said that it was a site, as in something that doesn't move. Now, you're saying that we'll be moving around, on top of training, and staying alert for all types of dangers. Gee, thanks, Cloud. Some guardian you are." Amanda sneered. The twins stomped up to their rooms upon arrival to their house, and slammed the door, and within moments, loud music began blasting throughout the house. The actual packing took barely a half hour, but the twins kept talking to each other about whether or not Cloud would actually be able to find them, based on Leon's word. Chances were that he would, but Leon sometimes had a confusing way of talking, and no one could figure out just what he was saying.**

**Avery and Amanda met up with Riku and Sora about 45 minutes after they'd left the secret place, and there they shared a paopu fruit, ensuring that they would indeed meet again, not knowing the rest of the legend of the paopu fruit. The legend was that if you shared a fruit with someone you care deeply about, then your destinies become intertwined. The rest is that you fall in love with the person that you shared the fruit with. Hardly anyone knew the last part of the legend, but the few that did, locked that small tidbit away, for the knowledge was practically useless.**

**Anyway, so the friends shared a paopu fruit, and had barely finished when Cloud came to take the twins home to get a final nights sleep before they had to leave. As the twins looked back, they saw Riku and Sora running after them.**

"**Don't look back." Cloud said, as they walked away.**

"**Why not? They're our friends, and we want to see them for one last time, as our final glimpses on Destiny Islands. Besides, if we don't look back, they'll think that we blame them for us being sent away." Amanda said, pouting.**

"**Well, that's not their fault, it's yours. And, you'll be able to see them when you come back. Besides, I'll come visit you, and I'll bring you messages and stuff from them. You don't have to worry about that. Now, go get some sleep. Leon's coming at promptly 6:30 to get you two." Cloud said.**

**The alarm in the twins' room went off at exactly 6:00 AM, which gave them half an hour to get ready and make final preparations before Leon came to take them away.**

"**Girls, are you ready? Leon's here. He says to be ready to walk for a while, because the boat's on the opposite side of the island." Cloud said through the door.**

"**We're ready, just give us a few minutes to say goodbye to you, Cloud. Since we don't know how long we'll be gone, we want to say goodbye to our older brother." They said, coming out of the bedroom to give Cloud hugs.**

"**This is for your own good. Just remember that, and, if you get the chance, kick Leon's ass for me. I've been beaten by him too many times to count, and for once, I want to see him be beat." Cloud said, jokingly. **

"**We'll do our best. But, no guarantees. We don't even know how to hold a blade yet, much less fight." Avery said.**

"**Take your time, and you'll do fine, I swear. Just, be good for him. He doesn't know how to handle you guys like I do. He's much stricter than I am, so watch your step." Cloud advised.**

"**Come on, Cloud. The boat leaves in 10 minutes, and it took me 15 to walk from the docks to here. Let's go, already!" Came the impatient voice of Leon.**

"**Coming, Leon." The twins said, as the clattered down the stairs.**

"**We're going to have to jog at the least to be able to catch the ship. We have to hurry." Leon warned.**

"**Let's go, then." Amanda said.**

"**You'll be okay, I promise." Cloud said, giving each of the girls a hug, before sending them after Leon. **

**They hurried out the door, and jogged off into the early morning sunrise, not knowing what adventures awaited them beyond the islands that they had known their entire life.**

**All that are present: SO did u like? if not send flames, if so send some advice or junk! We love all of u flamers and Nice messengers!**


	4. The Adventure Begins

Amanda: Well here is our 4th chapther and to boot, Avery is over her addiction of loving clowns scaring the crap out of people!

Olivia: That is good, but what is this i hear about Avery sounding like a Fire siren?

Avery: I GOT THIS AWSOME CHIBI PICTURE OF RIKU FROM THIS AWSOME GIRL AT SCHOOL TODAY SO I WAS SQUEKING REALLY LOUDLY!

Amanda & Olivia: like now you mean?

Avery: yes! )

Disclai- oh screw it u know we don't own it!

--

**The Adventure Begins**

"**What's wrong, Leon? Seasick?" Amanda said, with a smirk on her face.**

"**Just a little, now, kindly leave me alone." He said, slightly green.**

"**Okay, then. Should we find you when we reach the port, or should you find us?" Avery asked.**

"**I'll find you. If you find me, you'll most likely be accompanied by the captain for wreaking havoc on his ship." Leon said, always able to be annoying even when his face is green. **

"**The ship docks in about 10 minutes, so, you guys just stay here, okay?" **

"**Fine, Leon. When will we get some free time?" Avery asked.**

"**You won't have any free time for a while, so I'd get used to it as soon as you can. The camp doesn't really allow screwing around, and if you're caught, the punishment is severe. Plus, you get a lecture on how you're there to learn self-defense, and not act like monkeys from the leader of the camp. So, I'd watch your step." He advised, right as the ship reached port. Leon led the twins down the gangplank, and onto the mainland for the first time in the twins' life. **

"**Funny, this doesn't feel any different than Destiny Islands, but, I suppose that all solid ground feels the same." Amanda said.**

"**It sure does. Let's get a move on. The camp is about 10 miles to the east, and we have to walk. If we're not there by nightfall, we're SOL, because they don't let anybody in after 9:30 PM, for safety reasons."**

"**Relax, Leon. We have five and a half hours. It's only 4:00. We have plenty of time." Avery said.**

"**Not when most of the terrain is mountainous and rocky. The minute we step out of the city, we're in the mountains, so, be careful." Leon warned.**

"**We'll be fine, Leon. I swear. We know to watch our step, and to avoid snakes. We've been camping before."**

"**Not like this, you haven't. The snakes here are at least three feet long, and the poisonous ones are even longer, up to seven feet long. The mosquitoes here are as big as the palm of your hand, and hurt like hell if you get bit, hence the repellent. They're also very poisonous, and of the poison gets into your bloodstream, then you can count on at least 24 hours of bed rest, not moving. So, this mountain range is far different than the one in Destiny Islands."**

"**Leon, watch your step! There's a snake, right in front of your boot!" Amanda warned.**

"**Good eyes, Amanda. Always be alert, especially in these woods. You never know who will pop out of nowhere, and who's here to assist, or to kill."**

"**Welcome, Leon and company. We've been expecting you for quite some time now. It's about time that you showed, and, what look, you even brought the chosen ones with you. That makes our job much easier. Now, we can kill you, and take them, and all within a few minutes." Came a voice from the bushes.**

"**Who the hell are you, and what the f-**

"**Leon, look out!" Avery shouted, as an arrow whizzed out of the bushes. Narrowly missing Leon's head.**

"**Be gone, outsiders! You are not welcome here, and if you return, expect a forceful reminder not to mess with us!" Came a new voice, this time, turning out to be Tifa, another great ninja, but preferring to fight with her hands and feet instead of shiriken blades, and was much more dangerous.**

"**We are the Organization XIII, and we come for the…"**

"**Get lost! Or, do I have to come through these bushes and whoop your ass to get the meaning clear?" Silence followed the threat, and Tifa went through the bushes to make sure that they were truly gone.**

"**Weird. It's like they vanished. No trace or anything to show that they were here at all."**

"**We'll report it when we get to the camp. By the way, this is Avery and Amanda, Cloud's little sisters. This is Tifa, the person that Cloud said would help me look after you guys." Leon introduced.**

"**Hi, guys. Look, where is Cloud? You said that he'd be here, but he's not. Did he skip out on me again?" Tifa asked Leon.**

"**No, he couldn't escort the girls because he had other stuff to do, like put his room back together, and make sure that there was no damage was done."**

"**Why, what happened?"**

"**Ask the girls. They know." Leon said smugly.**

"**Well?" Tifa asked.**

"**We, sorta rigged Cloud's room, and put a cutout of Sephiroth in his closet."**

"**Wow, that's not that bad. But, you know Cloud; he's paranoid about that guy. You really shouldn't have done it." Tifa said, a smile playing about her lips as she imagined Clouds reaction to Sephiroth in his closet.**

"**Okay, guys, we're here. Tifa, Avery, Amanda, go find the girls' sleeping quarters, and I'll go check us in to let them know that we're here." Leon said, as they entered a large clearing with a bunch of tents, and a few people milling around, waiting for the welcoming speech to begin.**

"**Welcome, all of you. I am pleased to greet you after your long trek through the wilderness. But, the fun stops now, for from this moment on, your training has begun. I will not be lenient towards any troublemakers, and if I come across any, they will be severely punished. I have gone so far in the past as to expel certain members of this camp for unruliness. Do not let yourself be one of these characters. And, as for those of you who are highly prone to trouble, be warned, for I have many eyes throughout this establishment, and will be keeping an eye on you for your training period. I dismiss you now, to the mess hall, located in the center of the camp for your dinner, and after that, you may all go to bed, for I assume you all to be very tired after your walk here." The leader of the camp, Auron, said, welcoming all newcomers to the camp.**

"**Leon, if I may have a quick word with you? It concerns the well-being of your young charges." Auron said, as Leon, Avery, and Amanda passed on their way to the mess hall.**

"**Go on ahead. I'll catch up with you later. When you're done eating, find Tifa, and she'll help you find your sleeping area." Leon told the girls, as he walked towards Auron. The twins obliged, not looking back at Leon, though they very much didn't want to walk into the huge tent by themselves.**

"**Leon, I'm concerned about the state of the twins. You do know that they are only seven years old, correct? They might not have what it takes to pass this training course."**

"**Auron, I've seen these girls dig a ten foot deep pit in less than half an hour, three times quicker than any other person that I can think of. I've seen them heft thirty-pound spikes and not get a scratch, and, they've set up a numerous amount of traps that not even Cloud could avoid. I have complete and total faith in these girls, and, if they fail, which I highly doubt, you can rest assured that I will train them hard enough to be able to make it in next year. They will pass this course, I can feel it." Leon argued against Auron's statement.**

"**I have faith in your abilities, Leon. I do not know these girls, and already I can sense that these girls bring trouble with them. All that I am saying is that the Organization XIII has been very active lately, and I fear that the twins may be the ones that they are after."**

"**What the hell is this Organization XIII that everyone keeps talking about? And, what could the girls possibly have that they want?" Leon said, almost yelling.**

"**Calm down, Leon. I do not know what the organization wants, but you can be sure that I will do whatever it takes to keep this camp, and everyone in it safe."**

"**How do you know that the organization is after the girls?"**

"**You were attacked by the organization, were you not? Tifa has already reported that incident to me. She said that one of the twins shoved you out of the way of an arrow, which would have made it easier for the organization to grab the girls. I won't dwell on this situation, nor should you, but, I will set up extra protection for the girls, if indeed the organization is after them."**

"**That's all well and good, but what is the Organization XIII You didn't answer that question."**

"**The Organization XIII is a group of people who try to steep the world in darkness. If the twins are their targets, then the twins must have something that they want, a power of some sorts. I highly suggest that you go to bed, as soon as possible. Remember; do not dwell on this experience, for it will affect your judgment. Good night, Leon." Auron said, closing the conversation.**

**The first few days of training went smoothly. Covering the basics of survival, the proper way to block enemy attack in physical combat, and so on. Then, they moved onto the actual physical aspect of it, starting off with simple techniques, like the sweep kick, the roundhouse punch, and the sidekick. After the students perfected those, they advanced on to a higher form of martial arts. The camp lost a lot of students at that point, but the twins excelled, following in their brother's footsteps. They excelled in their age group, unable to move on because they were too young. The adviser of their group called them over to tell them that once they started sword fighting, they would once again be challenged, but the twins laughed, and told the adviser that they had plenty of practice from Destiny Islands. The adviser told them that this was more in depth than they could ever imagine, and told them to get a good night's sleep, for tomorrow, they would begin, and by the end of the day, they would be too tired to talk. **

**--**

Olivia: The Organization? After you? Should i come whoop some ass with my Katanas?

Amanda: Olivia, as you can see, we can handle ourselfs very well!

Avery: Yeah, so well, now our conversation is do-mmphh-

Riku & Sora: AMANDA! AVERY! WE MISSED YOU 2 SO MUCH! tackles Amanda and Avery

Amanda: SORA! tackels sora back

Olivia: WHere is Avery? looks up into nearest tree nevermind...

Riku: Did i scare you Avey? grinning evily

Avery: hanging onto the limb for dear life YOU DIE WHEN I GET DOWN RIKU!

Riku, Amanda, Sora and Olivia all started luaghing thier butts off!

Avery slid down the tree and walked over to the others, VERY CALMLY!

_This story shall be continued in the next chapter_


	5. HOLY CRAP A CAMPSITE! WTF?

Avery: Okay ppls! i have and announcement to make!

Amanda & Olivia: whisper whisper

Avery: HELLO! DO U NOT HEAR ME?

Amanda & Olivia: turn around smiling evily at Avery

Avery: eep What r u planing?

Amanda: Nothiiiiinnnggg!

Olivia: Definatly not anything to do with the dance in the highschool story...

Avery: Twitch whatever. anywho i have an announcement for our readers, we will now have mini-sodes after each chapter or so. please review on those too if at all possible! we would really like it!

Discliamer: ... what? u know we don't own it so whats the freking piont to it!

Chapter 5 New Arrivals

**Meanwhile, in his tent, Leon was enjoying one of the few moments of peace when someone entered his tent. Surprised that he had a visitor at this camp, he looked up sharply, expecting to see Cloud. Instead, he saw a large man, with long, white hair and piercing blue eyes.**

"**Who the hell are you? What are you doing here?" he said, standing up to his full height, his head brushing the top of the tent.**

"**My name is Diz, and I have come to look at the twins, to make sure that they are prepared."**

"**Prepared for what?"**

**Avery and Amanda were walking back to their tent when they heard this statement, and decided to listen, because the conversation was about them. **

"**Surely you don't know, Leon? Hasn't Cloud told you what the twins are capable of?"**

"**No, and I would very much like to know. This is about my best friends little sisters, and it might put them in danger, I have to know what this is about."**

"**No, Leon. They're already in danger. The Organization XIII is after them, and they will do anything in their power to get a hold of them, for the girls hold the power to close the door to darkness, and open the door to light, and vice-versa. The Organization, as you know, wish to steep the world in darkness, and they are very convincing, and will make sure that the girls are on their side. They will use force, if necessary, and they will make the twins one of their own."**

"**What exactly are they?"**

"**Nobodies, those without beings. They are nothing."**

"**And, how does one become a nobody?"**

"**Nobodies are created when a person is split. They become both a heartless and a nobody."**

"**And, they'll do that to the twins?"**

"**That and much worse. They will teach the girls that evil is the only way to go. Tell them that if they don't close the door to light, then the world will eventually come to an end. That is why the girls must come with me."**

"**No."**

"**You don't understand, Leon. If they don't come with me, the world as we know it will cease to exist. They will be safe with me, and the organization is planning an ambush, tonight, and there'll be no way that you, or anyone else, will be able to stop them from grabbing the girls. Look in my eyes, and tell me that I'm wrong, Leon."**

"**You know that I'm right. The only way to keep the girls safe id to send them with me."**

"**And, how do I know that you aren't a part of the organization, Diz?" **

"**You will know when the time comes. But, to show you that I am on your side, I will show you a sign that only the king's friends have. One that I'm sure that you yourself has." Leon automatically thought of the crown shaped key chain on his blade. Diz held up a peculiar weapon of some sorts with the exact same crown shaped key chain on it. **

"**The only place that you can get this chain is from the king himself. If I were an organization member, do you honestly think that I would have a chain like this? You have no other choice but to trust me, for the girls' safety."**

"**I will trust you, for the time being. But, if you betray me, there won't be a safe inch for you to hide." Leon answered, grudgingly. He really had no desire to hand Avery and Amanda over to this stranger, but he has no choice. He could feel in his conscience that Diz was right. There was a formidable presence throughout the camp, and it wasn't the sentries. The extra protection that Auron had promised wouldn't be any help, for the attackers were apparently nothing, and would have no problem kidnapping two seven year old girls into darkness. **

"**All right, let me find them. You stay here, and I'll come back here with them." Avery and Amanda looked at each other in panic, because they were still outside the tent, listening to the conversation. They nodded, and bolted in the direction of their tent, wondering what Tifa would say when they turned up as late as they did. Leon caught them right as they were entering the tent flap.**

"**Hurry up. We need to go. No time to explain." Leon said, bursting into the twins' tent.**

"**Where are we going, Leon?" Avery asked looking up shocked as Leon entered their tent.**

"**I'm sure that he'll explain it all back in my tent. Let's go, now!" Avery and Amanda rushed after Leon, pausing only to grab some clothes and stuffing them into a small bag. The party ran across the campsite, and stopped only when they reached Leon's tent.**

"**What's this all about, Leon? Who is this guy? What do you mean, we have to go?" Amanda hurriedly asked.**

"**I'll let him explain." Leon said, catching his breath.**

"**My name is Diz, and I am here to take you to a different place, where the Organization XIII cannot find you. The Organization is…"**

"**That's the people who attacked us on our way here! What do they want with us?" Amanda asked, shock apparent on her face. **

"**They are after you because you hold the power to close the door to darkness, and reopen the door to light. The organization wants you to do the opposite, and close the door to light, and open the door to darkness. Their ultimate goal is to steep the world in darkness, and with you in their grasp, that is entirely possible."**

"**That can't be right. My sister and me don't have any powers. If we did, I'm sure that we would've figured that out sooner. I'm sure that we would've figured that out at all. I mean, you should be able to tell if you had a power, right?" Avery asked.**

"**The power is not in your blood, but in your heart. Only hearts as pure as yours can wield the keyblade. It's a…"**

"**Wait, what is a keyblade?" Amanda interrupted.**

"**I was just going to explain that. Leon, will you leave, please? This is confident information, and not meant to be overheard by people who it's not meant for." Leon obliged, leaving the tent. Diz turned back to the twins to continue his explanation. "A keyblade is a very special blade, like a customized sword. If you are chosen by it, then you are the only one that is able to use it. Like the name implies, the keyblade is basically, well, a key. It can close keyholes, located in the hearts of the worlds. The heart of a world is where the heartless focus their attack, trying to suck the energy from the heart, and grow stronger. It is also their point of entry into the world. Your job is to find the keyholes in various worlds, and close them. You obviously haven't had any previous training with the keyblade, and that is another reason for my being here. My job is to train you with the keyblade and magic, for they will be your weapons against the heartless. Any questions that you might have can wait, until we get to Twighlight Town, and can talk in peace, without being overheard. You will be receiving your blade training from me, and your magic training from Master Yen Sid, the wizard that presides in Twighlight Town. But, the time grows short, and we must leave." Diz said, moving around the tent, and grabbing two large packages, both wrapped in brown paper, so that the twins couldn't see what was in them.**

"**These are your keyblades. But, you shall not receive them until we are in Twighlight Town. They are also your way of casting spells. But, we really have to go, now. The Organization is waiting." Diz, Avery, and Amanda ran outside, clutching the things that they managed to grab. They ran past Leon, who looked like he was about to explode. Probably from dreading the moment when he'd tell Cloud that his little sisters had been handed off to a stranger and taken off to some strange world. He was not looking forward to that particular scene.**

_Continuing with last mini-sode_

Avery walked up to Riku, smiling her sweetest smile, and wrapped her arms around his waist and hugged him. After a few moments Riku fell backwards out cold with a tranquilizer needle sticking out of his side. Avery smiled a real smile and squatted down next to Riku's sleeping form smiling evily!

Amanda: O OMG AVERY! YOU KILLED RIKU?

Avery: nuh-uh! I just put him to sleep.

Olivia: Are you going to do this to him every time he scares you Avey?

Avery: probably...yeah more than likely...ne.

Sora: O.O Amanda, are you going to do that to me too?

Amanda: I WOULDN'T Because u r my cute and cuddly Sowa! Huggles Sowa and Kisses him

Olivia: HANG ON! Last i checked you were all 11 and 12 years old! Why are you kissing?

Amanda: We are writing about past events, Kijo, we are all 15 and 16 now, including you.

Olivia: ...whatever.

A sillouetted figure behind Olivia reached out and claps its hands on her shoulder.

Olivia: AAAAHHHHHHH! she screamed

Olivia turns around and slaps the figure behind her only to find too late that she has slapped...

_to be continued... aren't we evil?_


	6. New Arrivals and rivals

Olivia: Okay can anyone guess who i slapped?

Avery: whats the point in asking? they'll read it later and if you mumpfh

Amanda: SHUT UP AVERY! it'll add to the suspence of it all!

Avery: fine...! anywho! we no own KH, be happy, i have muffinz so hide!

Olivia: everyone. TAKE HER ADVICE AND RUN FOR THE BOMB SHELTERS!

Amanda: what is with the "z" at the the end of muffinz?

Avery: it is a special brand of muffinz made for me! so i can get REALLY hyper.

Amanda & Olivia: yep we're doomed...RUN!

------)

****

**New Faces and Places**

**Diz ushered the girls to a strange looking ship, which he called a 'gummi' ship. He led them inside, and quickly explained that the gummi ship was their way to other worlds, and that, yes, there are other worlds out there. He also advised them to sit down, because the gummi ship was capable of traveling at warp speed, literally.**

"**Okay, everyone strapped in? Good, now, let's get out of here." Diz said, with a burst of speed and light that forced the twins back into their seats. They saw a bright flash of light, and, suddenly, they were in a swirling mass of color and emptiness. They knew at that moment that they were no longer in the camp, not even in that world anymore. The initial flight took little more than an hour, in which Diz explained what their importance was, while he steered the ship. **

"**Like I said earlier, you two are the keys that will either close the door to darkness, or open it. The Organization XIII wants you to close the door to light, and immerse the world in darkness. They almost had you two tonight. I just thank the heavens that I got there in time."**

"**Like we said, there's no possible way for us to have any powers, much less some that immense. We believe the keyblades and magic are possible, but, not this. Is there any way that you can prove to us that we can do what you say we can?" Amanda said.**

"**No, I cannot. But, I can show you many other things, like how to wield and use the keyblade, and how to use magic. Just a few spells, but, better than what you have now."**

"**What about Cloud? Riku? Sora? Do they know about all of this? Will we ever see them again?" Avery demanded**

"**Your brother intentionally has no clue as to what's going on, because he'd oppose, and, as for your friends, I'm sure that you will eventually see them again."**

"**So, you took us away, and our older brother has no idea where we are? Will he ever know? And, what does the 'eventually' mean?" Amanda asked.**

"**Cloud has no idea where you'll be, and won't until his friend tells him what's going on. And, the eventually means that you will see them, but not for years to come."**

"**So, what you're saying is that Cloud won't know if we're okay until Leon tells him. Leon might not even get out of the camp. He was with us when we were first ambushed, and the organization knows that. They'll take him captive, and possibly kill him. And, we won't be able to see our friends for who knows how many years. Is that about right?"**

**Diz just nodded, which concluded the conversation. The twins sat in silence, until Diz announced that they were at Twighlight Town. They looked out at their new home, and saw a pleasant looking place that seemed safe enough. Diz landed the ship at what he called Sunset Station, which turned out to be a train station.**

"**There are some kids around your age here, and I'm sure that they'd like you."**

"**What makes you say that? We're twins, we're pranksters, and we're not even from this world. I'd say that that's pretty weird, and, if that ever happened on Destiny Island, I'd think that the person moving was really different."**

"**Which sets Twighlight Town apart from Destiny Islands. They love new people, and welcome them with almost literally open arms. You'll be okay, I promise."**

"**That's what Cloud said. And, look what happened. Here we are, in a new world, and our brother has absolutely no idea where we are. If anything else were to go wrong, which it probably will later on. You will mostly end up leaving us in this world, and we'll get into even more trouble."**

"**You're being cynical. It will only make your adjustment tougher. I would suggest relaxing, or you will, without a doubt, be shunned." Diz said, looking intently, as though he was looking for something. He obviously found it, because he started heading towards a message board. He read the board, and, nodding about something, he turned back to the girls.**

"**Your first act here in Twighlight Town will be to participate in the Struggle tournament. It will show me what sword skills you already possess, along with what we need to work on. You will be introduced to Master Yen Sid tomorrow, which is also the date of the tournament." Diz instructed.**

"**Okay, that's all fine, but, what is a Struggle tournament?" Amanda asked.**

"**Why don't you read the advertisement, and find out?" So Amanda walked over to the board and read the poster, which boasted bright colors, and what looked like two foam swords crossed. "Come test your skills, at the Struggle tournament! Battle as far as you can get, while still maintaining your glory as a fighter! First prize is a rare trophy, the only one in this world! See the proprietor in the sandlot for entry details." Avery looked at Amanda, and vice-versa, and both their eyes lit up with the excitement of a challenge. **

"**Not only will we get to show Diz our skills as fighters, we get to completely kick stranger ass here! It's a win-win situation. Everyone wins. We show off our skills, and people can see how good we are, which means that we'll have more of a chance at fitting in." Amanda said, jumping on the spot.**

"**I suppose, but, what if we lose?" Avery questioned.**

"**Even if we get disqualified, it'll probably be in the finals or semi-finals."**

"**You don't know that. Some of the fighters here are exceptional. I could name three fighters who've won this tournament every year since it came. Not all at the same time, but it's always the same three people who win." Diz broke in.**

"**Tell us the names, and we'll probably be able to tell if they'll be good or not."**

"**Just from their names?"**

"**It's a trick that Riku taught us, back in Destiny Islands. Now, what're the names?"**

"**Seifer, Hayner, and Roxas."**

"**They all sound pretty tough. But, I think that the one that sounds the toughest is Roxas." Amanda said.**

"**What about me?" a voice from behind them said, sounding almost angry. "If you're from Seifer's group, I swear I'll…"**

"**We're not from Seifer's group. We don't even know him! So, you're Roxas. We were just talking about the Struggle tournament, and judging how tough you are, by your names."**

"**I have to go, you two. I'm going to check in with Yen Sid, and I'll see you here, in this spot, at 9:30, alright?" Diz said, politely excusing himself from the conversation. Roxas watched as the man turned around, his cloak swirling, which enabled him to see that the man wore all red.**

"**Anyway, yeah, I'm Roxas, and you are…?"**

"**I'm Amanda, and that's my sister, Avery." Amanda introduced.**

"**Who else were you judging by our names?" Roxas asked.**

"**You, Seifer, and Hayner. We know who you are, and we've heard about Seifer, but who's Hayner?**

"**Where've you heard about Seifer?"**

"**You. You made him sound like a total creep, by the tone in your voice." Avery said.**

"**Oh, yeah. Seifer is the self-appointed head of the Twighlight Town Disciplinary Committee. A real big head, with an even bigger ego. His little posse is made up of three other just as bad characters. There's Raijin, Rai for short, Fuujin, Fuu for short, and there's Vivi. Vivi isn't that bad, when he isn't trying to be tougher, like Rai. Fuu only talks when necessary, and it's only one-worders. Rai is this big, tough guy, or so he thinks. He says "y'know" a lot, and it's really annoying."**

"**You know what's really annoying, Roxas? The fact that you and your little friends are still causing trouble in my town. Now, let me explain Roxas and his little group. Hayner says he's their leader, but, in all actuality, he a wuss. Pence is a big softie, and you always get your way with him. It's like he has no mind of his own. And Olette, well the name says it all. A big pansy." And enter Seifer **

"**Your town? Since when is Twighlight Town personal property of Seifer? And, people only talk bad about other people when they're jealous." Amanda broke in, definitely sounding angry.**

"**Who's this? Your girlfriend, Roxas? She even has a twin for Hayner, how cute. Now, you listen here. This town is under the protection of the Twighlight Town Disciplinary Committee, and, since you're here, you have to follow our rules."**

"**And, what might they be? Don't cross Seifer's path, worship Seifer with every single opportunity, and pay tribute to Seifer? Well, here's my tribute." Amanda said, as she picked up a handful of mud, and flung it into Seifer's face.**

"**You little…" Seifer stuttered, his face dripping with mud, splattering his white jacket. Roxas was off to the side, laughing his head off, and barely managed to congratulate Amanda through his shortness of breath.**

"**You are definitely coming to meet the rest of the gang with me." He wheezed.**

"**Is that a good thing?" Avery asked.**

"**Oh, yes. They hate Seifer as much as I do. There's Hayner, Pence, and Olette. You'll like them, I promise."**

"**So many promises, I wonder if everyone can keep them." Avery said, looking slightly sad.**

"**What d'you mean?" asked Roxas.**

"**I'll explain after we meet Hayner, Pence, and Olette. It's really no big deal." Avery explained.**

"**It has to be a pretty big deal, if it's got you this sad. But, I'll let you explain to us what happened after you get settled. Where are you guys staying, anyways?"**

"**I don't know. Wherever Diz takes us." Amanda said. That statement closed the conversation as Roxas took off running, and Avery and Amanda followed closely, trying not to get lost.**

**Roxas led them to a back alley, which in turn, led into the usual hangout spot for Roxas and his friends. Hayner, Pence, and Olette were strewn throughout the place, and looked comfortable doing just that. Hayner looked up as he entered the Usual Spot, and his eyed widened at the sight of the twins following him.**

"**Hayner, Pence, Olette, these are new members of our group. This is Amanda, and this is Avery." Roxas said.**

"**Wait a minute, Roxas. You just can't be bringing new members in whenever you want. For all we know, they're from Seifer's group."**

"**Would members of Seifer's group throw mud in his face?"**

"**Are you serious? That's reason enough to invite them into our group!" Pence said excitedly.**

"**Well, Hayner? They sound pretty cool, and brave, not to mention. Not many people would throw mud at Seifer." Olette said calmly. The twins stood off to one side, listening to Hayner, Pence, Olette, and Roxas talk about them as if they weren't even there.**

"**I don't know, we still don't know anything about them. Tell you what. If you guys can beat me in a Struggle match, then you can join us. But, if not, then you're on your own." Hayner decided.**

"**That's a little harsh, don't you think? We don't know how the match works, and…" Avery trailed off**

"**Don't know how it works? What world are you from? I don't know how you'll fit in, if you don't even know how to Struggle." Hayner said.**

"**You can teach us. Or, we can go to Seifer, and see if maybe he wants us in his group. And, by the way, we're from Destiny Islands." Amanda offered.**

"**I don't think so. I'll teach you guys. Follow me." Roxas said. "Do you know anything about sword fighting?" **

"**Yeah, tons. We used to fight a lot on Destiny Islands."**

"**Well, it's practically sword fighting, except you don't use actual swords. You use these foam blades, as advertised in the poster." Roxas said, handing each of the girls a foam sword. **

"**It's too light. It'll take a while to get used to it."**

"**Don't worry, you guys can practice on me."**

"**Are you sure? I mean, we don't want to hurt you."**

"**That's okay. Just take turns, and you'll catch in right away." So, the girls took Roxas's advice, and took turns getting used to the swords. They actually managed to beat Roxas, about an hour and a half after learning, and Roxas is one of the strongest Strugglers in his group. They called it quits when Roxas declared that the twins were ready to fight Hayner, which was after Avery had bruised Roxas's face with a well-placed spin attack. He led them back to the Usual Spot, where he pronounced them ready.**

"**Well, it's too late, we'll have to do it tomorrow." Hayner said, almost regretfully.**

"**What time is it?" Amanda asked.**

"**Almost 9:30. Why?" Olette said.**

"**We have to go, like, right now. Can someone take us to the message board that tells about the tournament?' Avery asked.**

"**I will. Come one." Roxas said.**

"**We'll see you here, tomorrow. Roxas will meet you at the message board, at about 8:00, okay?' Hayner asked, as the girls and Roxas hurtled out of the Usual Spot.**

"**We'll try. We might not be able to make it, though. I think we have to start training with Diz tomorrow. **

"**Training for what?" Roxas asked.**

"**Oh, that's right. We never told you. We'll have to explain tomorrow, if we get the chance." Amanda said.**

"**Okay, well, here's the board. If you get the chance, come by here tomorrow, and we'll see you there. Don't forget, you're fighting Hayner." Roxas reminded.**

"**Yeah, looking forward to it."**

"**I'd watch out. He's a lot better than I am."**

"**We'll take our chances. There's Diz. See you tomorrow." The girls waved as they watched Roxas turn back to the Usual Spot. Diz came up behind them, and asked if they were ready to go. They said yes, and also asked if they started their training tomorrow.**

"**Well, no. Yen Sid is away, and won't be back for a couple of days."**

"**That's a relief. We get to fight tomorrow, then." Avery sighed.**

"**Fight? What do you mean? By the way, did you sign up for that tournament yet?" Diz asked.**

"**No, but we will tomorrow. And we get to fight Hayner, the leader of a group of people that want us to join their group. If we beat Hayner, then we're in. if not, then, he said too bad."**

"**Do you mean sword fight, or physical fight?"**

"**Sword fight. Not actual swords, but these foam ones." Amanda said, and both twins held out the swords that Roxas had given them. Diz took one, and examined it.**

"**You'll never get anywhere with this thing. We start your keyblade training after the Struggle tournament. How about that?"**

"**That works. Are you going to be at the tournament, Diz?"**

"**Yes. Now, let's go. Yen Sid has agreed to let us stay in the tower that he lives in." Diz started walking off, and the twins followed.**

--00lol i love doing this!

_CONTINUATION OF THE CLIFFHANGER MINI-SODE!_

Olivia: OMG I'M SOOO SORRY CLOUD!

Cloud: No thats okay, i'm good.

(Note: Clouds face has a huge, glowing red, hand mark on it now)

Riku: You know something Cloud, i think ur face has an indent in it now!

Amanda: Olivia that was so mean of you! DON'T TOUCH OUR BROTHER TILL TOMMOROW!

Olivia: I don't think i will be able to stay away from him that long.

Sora: ...there is something i really want to say right now but i won't 'cuz Olivia will keel me...

Avery: good choice Sora! stick to that "listening to your heart" thing of yours!

Sora: that was instinct.

Avery: ...oooooookaaaaaaaaaaayyy! ...that was strange...

_okay more mini-sodes later but please Are & Are (read and review) so more good things will come!_


	7. Cloud's reaction

****

**Avey: OMFG!!!! I FINNALLY UPDATED!!!!!!**

**Amanda: Yeah finnaly ... how long has it been, what say 2 months?**

**Olivia: Finnally Avey you got it done! we have been waiting for sooooooooo loooooooooonnnnnnnggggg!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
**

**DIsclaimer: I'm sooooooo sorry pplz i really wanted to update sooner but i had no internet on my laptop and Amanda let me borrow her san disk thingy thing... so here you go!  
**

**Cloud's Reaction**

**Leon, after he had taken the boat back to Destiny Islands, had gone directly to Cloud's house to let him know that the twins were gone.**

"**Are you serious?! Where did they go? Did you try anything to stop them? Why did they leave in the first place?' Cloud said, obviously shattered at the news.**

"**I don't know where they went, Cloud. But, they are with someone that we can trust." **

"**And, how do you know that?"**

"**He had a keychain, like the ones that you and I have, from the king."**

"**Why did they leave?"**

"**The man said that they were the key, or something like that."**

"**Where did he take them?"**

"**Again, I don't know. He wouldn't let me stay when he explained."**

"**And you didn't argue to stay?"**

"**Cloud, listen. You know me. I don't argue, or listen behind closed doors." Leon said, noticing that Cloud was about to ask. Cloud sat down at the kitchen table, in shock. **

"**And, who was this man?"**

"**He said that his name was Diz, and that he would train the twins in everything that was needed." Leon said, joining him at the table and resting his head on his hands. He looked at Cloud, who in turn, looked like he was about to cry. (Hey, you would too, if you found out that your little sisters were taken away to some different world, and you had no idea where they were.)**

"**I'll be fine. I just need to know where they are."**

"**What are you going to do about it?"**

"**I don't know. But, I will find them." **

"**Are you going to look for them?"**

"**No. what's the use? You said that the only person who knew that that Diz person was in the camp is you, and you don't know where he took them."**

"**That's right, but, I will say one thing. Be careful, Cloud. I worry about you sometimes."**

"**I know, Leon. You and the rest of the world."**

**Avey: SEND US A COMMENT OR SAY GOODBYE TO THE DUCK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! and thenm you can have a cookie **


	8. The struggle tournament

Amanda: YESSSSSSS!!!! GO AMY LEE!!!!!

Olivia: What did she do this time?

Avery: Only come out with some great freaking songs: "Call me when your sober" ROCK ASS (Roxas)

Olivia: Avery, do you not remember "The cliche highschool story"?

Avery: Yes why-pffffffttttttt lol !!!!!! hahahahhahahahahahahaha!

Olivia: Exactly my point ... dirty minded girl...

Amanda: AMY LEE RULEZ!!! And so does Angel from "Rent"

Avery: You know it!!!

Olivia: Angel?

Avery & Amanda: 0.0 lol YOU DON'T KNOW!?

Olivia: backs off No, i don't think so ...

Avery: Well guess we have to show yo usometime then, who thinks we should show Olivia "Rent"?

Amanda: ME!!

Disclaimer: You know the bloody drill...get on with the chapter!

**Chapter 8**

**The Struggle Tournament**

**The twins woke up the next day, feeling slightly nervous, because they would soon be fighting Hayner, who was one of the top strugglers in Twighlight Town. They looked at the time, and bolted to the message board. Roxas was already there, and looking apprehensive. **

"**Roxas, what's up?" Avery yelled.**

"**Nothing much. Did you guys bring the struggle swords?"**

"**Of course. Is Hayner ready for us?" Amanda asked, an evil smile playing about her lips.**

"**Yep. He's already at the sandlot, waiting for you two."**

"**Is he nervous at all?"**

"**Nope, not really. Although, he does seem nervous about the fact that Seifer and his gang will be there, ready to recruit you two, if you lose, that is."**

"**And, chances of either of us losing is, what?"**

"**I don't know. You're both pretty good, but Hayner's really good, and…"**

"**Don't tell me. He fights dirty."**

"**No, that's Seifer. Hayner follows the rules, but he does have a few tricks up his sleeve."**

"**Thanks for the warning. We'll watch out. Hey, do we know who's going to be first against him?"**

"**No, that's up to you." The twins looked at each other, and both said "You first!" at the same time.**

"**Avery, you go first. It's not often that you get to." Amanda offered.**

"**Oh, no. you're only saying that so you don't have to worry about him being all energetic. You want me to go first, so that I can wear him down for you, and make him easier to beat. You're going first." Avery said.**

"**Alright, but, if I lose, it's on your head." Amanda agreed. The three arrived at the sandlot, and saw an eagerly awaiting Hayner, looking completely ready for the twins.**

"**Remind me again. When is the match over?" Amanda asked Roxas.**

"**When one person gets all of the other persons orbs." He said, nodding encouragingly. **

"**Alright, here I go."**

"**About time you got here! I've been waiting for at least half an hour!" Hayner said, when Amanda stepped into the ring.**

"**News flash, Hayner. You said to meet here at 8:00, and it's only 8:15. give it a rest!" Amanda said. "Now, let's Struggle!" The next half hour or so was a blur of flashing blue foam, and the clatter of dropped orbs. But, in the end, Amanda ended up winning, much to Seifer's dismay. As Amanda walked off the ring, Seifer came up, and started trying to convince her to join his group, instead of Roxas's. **

"**You know, you're pretty good, and you have the attitude to fit in with my group. Don't hang around these losers, they'll just drag you down." Seifer said, with his arm around Amanda's shoulders, trying to steer her towards his group**

"**When you put it like that, I have to say…" Amanda trailed off, to see the look on Seifer's face.**

"**Don't do it, Amanda! He'll just use you!" Hayner, Pence, Olette, Roxas, and Avery all shouted. **

"**Don't worry, guys I know what I'm doing. It's the right decision." Amanda said.**

"**What are you talking about? What's the right decision?" Seifer demanded, "Are you in, or not?"**

"**I have to say… NO! why would I hang out with a mud face like you?" Amanda laughed, while walking away, leaving Seifer red-faced and stuttering. **

"**Good job. I knew that you'd make the right choice. Welcome to the group." Hayner said. "Now, to see if your sister has the same ability as you." He turned to Avery and asked if she was ready.**

"**As ready as I'm going to get. Let's get this over with." Avery said confidently. Another half hour later, and both Avery and Amanda were welcomed into the group, with quite literally open arms.**

"**Well, it's only about 9:30. What do you guys wanna do?" Olette asked.**

"**Umm, how about you guys show us the town?" Avery asked.**

"**Or, you could explain what you said you would yesterday. About how you hope so many people will be able to keep their promises?" Roxas suggested.**

"**Yeah. I also want to hear about Destiny Islands. Let's head back to the Usual Spot." Hayner said. **

"**Sounds good to me. Let's go." Amanda agreed.**

**Back at the usual spot, Avery and Amanda started the long story about how they came to be at Twighlight Town. (Naturally, they left out the part about being the key that would eventually close the door to darkness.)**

"**So, let me get this straight. Your brother, Cloud, sent you to this military camp, but about a week after you got there, you were taken away, this time to here, is that right?" Pence clarified.**

"**What I don't get is why Cloud sent you away in the first place." Hayner said.**

"**Well, we rigged his room, and set a lot of other pranks like that." Amanda explained.**

"**How'd you rig his room?" Roxas asked with interest.**

"**We put flowers in his pillow and bugs in his bed, hung a sheet ghost above his doorway, planted a cutout of his worst enemy in his closet, set up a slingshot in the hallway that sent him back onto his bed, which poured a bucket of ice-cold water on him. Not to mention that we set up tons of little pit traps to test his reflexes." Avery said.**

"**Well, the pits don't sound that bad." Olette said.**

"**The pits had snakes and spikes, and sometimes both." Amanda added. The look of shock that showed on everyone's face clearly said that they thought that the girls had way too much time on their hands.**

"**You guys are evil. Can you do that to Seifer?" Hayner said.**

"**What, rigging his room, or, setting pit traps?" Avery asked with an evil grin in her face.**

"**Both, either. I really don't care. I just want to see the look on his face when he either falls into a pit crawling with snakes, or gets doused with ice-cold water." Hayner said, imagining the expression on Seifer's face. **

"**Well, I really don't know how we'd do that, I mean, he hates us for choosing you over him." Amanda reasoned.**

"**He won't hate you if he thinks that you ditched us for him and his cronies." Hayner argued.**

"**I can see how that would work. You really want this to happen, don't you?"**

"**Are you serious? Of course I do! It's not every day that you make friends that are capable of doing that." Hayner ranted, his eyes gleaming with the prospect of finally getting Seifer back after all the years of torment that he and his friends had bestowed upon Hayner and his friends. "I still don't understand how this'd work." Avery said, looking utterly lost.**

"**Don't you see? We could pretend to hate Hayner, Pence, Olette, and Roxas, which would give us a clear shot at Seifer, his bedroom, and his cronies. We could get him back for that comment that he made back when we first arrived, and also keep sharp on our skills, which will probably come in handy later on." Amanda said, indicating that, she too, wanted to get back at Seifer and the rest of his self appointed law officers.**

"**I don't know. Sounds kind of sketchy, y'know?" Avery said, in an almost perfect imitation of Rai. **

"**Imposters." Amanda continued, imitating Fuu. **

"**What are you troublemakers doing in my town? You have to follow my rules, or you're out." Roxas said, catching on to the charade, and continuing with laughter in his eyes.**

"**Oh, Seifer, what can I do to make your life easier? Should I grovel at your feet, or should I walk around worshipping you like the fool that you are?" Hayner said, imitating the squeaky voice of Vivi. The group laughed, but immediately stopped when they heard the voice of Diz echoing from the station, through the tunnels that connected Sunset station, and the rest of Twighlight Town together.**

"**My friend, I can assure you that the twins will begin their training tomorrow, directly at sunrise, and I will personally escort them to Yen Sid tomorrow at dusk. Who knows what kind of traps Xemnas has set up? I wouldn't be surprised if he and the rest of the organization has already learned of the twins' location by now. After seeing what they did to the camp, I have underestimated them, and now realize that they are not to be trifled with, whenever possible.."**

**The twins looked at each other with shock, for fear that Leon hadn't gotten away from the camp safely. They continued to listen, hoping to hear some hint that Leon, Tifa, and Cloud were okay.**

"**How's Cloud taking the news about Avery and Amanda?" a new voice asked, one the twins had never heard of.**

"**I'm sure that Leon has already told Cloud of his sisters' destiny, but I don't know how he took it. I wasn't there when Leon told him. I have to contact him myself to see." Diz replied.**

"**Okay, Diz. I trust you, you know that, right? I trust you to keep the twins safe from the organization. Especially now, because the Organization XIII is growing more malevolent than ever. If they get their hands on the twins, I shudder to think what the world would be like"**

"**Of course I know you trust me, old friend. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to go get the twins and let them know that they start training in the morning." The twins looked at everyone with sheepish grins on their faces.**

"**What training? You never mentioned any training." Pence said.**

"**Well, Diz is the guy that took us from the camp. And, he said that even though we weren't at the camp anymore, he'd train us. That's what Cloud sent us away for, anyway." Avery said, thinking quickly.**

"**Who's Yen Sid?" Olette asked.**

"**He's the guy that's going to be teaching us magic."**

"**Magic?" Hayner said with an apprehensive tone in his voice,**

"**Yes, Hayner, magic." Avery said sounding annoyed.**

"**I didn't know that magic really existed. Can you prove that you know some?" Hayner insisted.**

"**No, Hayner, because we don't know any yet. Patience is a virtue, and it does come in handy sometimes." Amanda said. "And, besides, even if we did know any, we couldn't show you, because we have to go, like, right now. So, we'll see you guys tomorrow." She continued.**

"**Bye, hopefully we won't see you too late tomorrow." Pence said.**

"**Yeah, I agree. See you all later!" Avery said cheerfully over her shoulder. The girls met Diz outside of the hangout, and they asked what was wrong, because Diz had a slightly troubled look on his face.**

"**Nothing's wrong, except the fact that Yen Sid got back earlier than expected, and was mad because you weren't there. So, he's threatening to not train you two because you didn't show up."**

"**But, that's not our fault. We didn't know that he was going to come back early. And, besides, now that we know he's back, we won't miss any more lessons." Avery said.**

"**That's not the problem." Diz said.**

"**Then, what is?" Amanda asked.**

"**I can't say, it's not for me to discuss." He answered.**

"**So, are we going to start training tomorrow?" **

"**You start keyblade training at dawn, and then magic at twighlight. It sets the mood, heightens the senses, so Yen Sid says. And I say that as soon as we get to the tower, we all go to bed, because we have a long day ahead of us."**

"**How long, exactly?"**

"**Well, you'll be working on your keyblade techniques from dawn till dusk, and magic from twighlight until who knows how long. Until Yen Sid decides to let you go. That part is entirely up to him."**

"**Will we be able to see our friends at all tomorrow?"**

"**Probably not, but, I'm not really sure. What I can guarantee is that the first day is always the worst, because you're not really sure when to stop, and you want to teach so much. But as time passes, the teachers find a rhythm, and they stick to that rhythm, because it works for both the student and the teacher. Now, I highly suggest that you go to bed, unless of course, you'd rather be tired and sore from the beginning to the end of the day, rather than just the end of the day." Diz advised. **

"**We're gonna be working the entire day?" **

"**If you had been told that you are what you are at an earlier age, then we wouldn't have had this problem."**

"**No one knew to begin with! You can't say that this whole thing is our fault, or Cloud's, or anyone else's that we know."**

"**I wasn't saying that. All I was saying is that if I had found you at an earlier age…"**

"**Then the whole world would be completely different. We wouldn't know Cloud, or Sora, or Riku, or anyone else that we know now. Now, if you don't mind, we are taking your advice, and going to bed."**

"**You do that. I will wake you two up at dawn, to start stretching and to get you used to your keyblades."**

"**How is a keyblade different than a regular sword?"**

"**It's lighter, which allows for more combos, and it's also endowed with magic."**

"**That would do it. Well, we'll see you tomorrow, Diz." The girls promptly fell asleep, although Diz lay awake, thinking about what his friend had said about the organization.**

** Avery: Okay whoever thinks Olivia shuld watch "Rent" please say so in your review thingy...thing**

**Amanda: Who thinks that Goofy exploding is funny?**

**Olivia: WTF? What about Goofy exploding?**

**Avery: Well what do you think about the chicken in Final fantasy VII Advent Children exploding?**

**Amanda: What chicken, i didn't see one!**

**Avery: The one part where everyone was throwing Cloud up to the big blue chicken that was shooting fireballs out of it's mouth, the one that Denzel called a "son of a bitch!" **

**Amanda: Oh that one! yeah it would be funny, but not as much as Goofy exploding.  
**


	9. The Trainging Begins

**Chapter 9**

**The Training Begins**

**True to his word, Diz woke the girls up precisely at dawn. They struggled out of their beds and looked expectantly around to see some hints of breakfast. They found none.**

"**Hey, Diz. Is there any breakfast?"**

"**No, it'll ruin your athleticism."**

"**Huh?"**

"**If you eat breakfast, it throws off your balance, and makes you perform less than satisfactory. So, no breakfast. Here are your keyblades." Diz tossed Avery a white blade, which looked like an intricate pattern of swooping, diving, and delicate steel, melded into the shape of a blade.**

"**This particular blade is called the Lionheart, and it improves your mental insight. That allows you to more accurately predict your foes next move." He then tossed a black blade, which looked the same as Avery's, except for the keychain, which was a small pumpkin.**

"**Your keyblade is called the Pumpkinhead, which slightly improves your magical accuracy."**

"**Why is it called the Pumpkinhead?"**

"**Because it was acquired in HalloweenTown. Let's get started. Your first technique is the guard stance." Seeing the girls' faces, he added, "We will be learning some more difficult techniques, but this is for starters."**

"**Diz, we've known the guard stance for years. You can't have Cloud for a brother and not know some sort of defense. What we don't know is actual attacks, and I think that that's what we need to work on."**

"**Okay, then. Let's see your guard stance, Amanda." Diz said, rushing at Amanda, as an enemy would in a real battle. Amanda quickly lifted her blade into the guard position, and it was so effective that Diz actually stumbled from the impact of his blade colliding with hers.**

"**That's really good, Amanda. Let's see yours, Avery." He said, doing the same thing. Avery's guard position was as good as, if not better, than Amanda's. For the second time in less than a minute, Diz found himself stumbling, trying not to fall.**

"**I'd say that you have that down. Let's move on to a simple attack, the classic downward swipe. What you have to do is you have to jump a little bit, to have more downward thrust, which will cause more damage. Then, while you're up in the air, bring your blade down upon the enemy's head, or whatever you're aiming at." He demonstrated the technique, and the girls noted where he placed his feet, and what his hands were doing to prepare for the powerful strike. They mimicked his movements, and within moments, they pretty much had the strike down.**

"**You two learn really fast, do you know that?"**

"**Yep, we do. It's what makes us so oddly… well, odd."**

"**I can see that. This next technique is one that even I still have trouble with. The spinning attack. It allows you to get closer to the enemy, while also causing it damage. Basically, what you do is you jump and spin, while keeping the blade out, causing it to whip around and strike the enemy." Once again he demonstrated, and, once again, the girls had the technique down in a matter of minutes. The rest of the day went on like that, Diz teaching the girls techniques, and them getting it down in only a few minutes. At twighlight, Diz took them to the tower, where they would meet Yen Sid. They entered Yen Sid's room in the Wayside Tower, which was bedecked with tons of candles blinking from every shelf, corner, and open space possible. **

"**Yen Sid, I am sorry that we are late, and it won't happen again. That I promise."**

"**Fine, as long as the twins are here." Yen Sid turned to the twins, and said menacingly, "I don't waste my time, and so if you are here to play around, you might as well leave. I have no time for shenanigans, I don't allow for second chances. If you mess up, you will repent on your own time. Magic is not something to be trifled with, and if you fool around with it, there will be severe consequences. If there are any misunderstandings, please speak up now. As soon as you agree, there is no turning back."**

**The twins looked at each other, and nodded. **

"**You agree to my terms, and that if you mess up, you will have no second chance?"**

"**Yes, we accept that."**

"**They learn exceptionally fast, Yen Sid. I started training them with the keyblades today, and they learned and perfected roughly ten techniques. "**

"**They may be gifted athletically, but we shall see about mentally, if they hold the capacity to learn spells when they have shown no signs of possessing any magical skills." The next six hours were home to intensive magical training and enlightenment. Despite his strict method, Yen Sid was a really good instructor. He taught the twins to conjure up fireballs, create a small blizzard, and call down a small maelstrom of thunder. (Yes, I know. These are the same spells that Sora first learned, but, you know what? I don't care) by the time that they were able to go to bed, it was 12:30 AM, and they fell asleep as soon as their heads hit the pillow.**

**Diz shook them awake the next morning, telling them that it almost 11:00 AM, and that if they were going to meet Hayner, Pence, Olette, and Roxas, then they'd better get a move on.**

"**Can we show them what we learned?" Avery asked.**

"**I would prefer not, but, if you can show them with a Struggle sword, then, I guess that's alright." Diz answered.**

"**Thanks, Diz. We'll see you later!" the girls hurriedly got dressed, and rushed out of the tower, and almost smack into Seifer and his gang.**


	10. The Challenge

Disclaimer: you know the drill, get on with the chap

**Chapter 10**

**The Challenge**

"**Well, look. It's the twins. Looking a little lost, are we?" he said.**

"**Buzz off, Seifer. We don't need your attitude this morning." Amanda replied.**

"**Look, just because you beat Hayner in a Struggle match, doesn't mean that you can beat me."**

"**Oh, darn. How are you going to do that? You don't have your sword. If you did, we'd be happy to completely whip your ass"**

"**Challenge." Fuu broke in.**

"**You want me to take care of them, Seifer?" Rai asked.**

"**Step back, Rai. I can handle them. Fuu, that's a great idea. I challenge you to a Struggle match, today, at noon, in the sandlot. Bring your little friends, so that they can witness our owning you loser twins today. Tell you what; let's make this interesting. If I win, both of you have to ditch your pathetic group and join mine."**

"**And if we win, you have to admit that you aren't so good that other people can beat you in a match."**

"**That's it?"**

"**I'm not done. You have to admit that in front of the whole town, in Central Station. Also, you have to stop your little 'Twighlight Town Disciplinary Committee'. The town can live without your group of terrorists. We don't get in trouble anyway. Agreed?"**

"**Agreed."**

"**Seifer, what are you doing?" Rai asked, completely shocked.**

"**Rai, I know what I'm doing. There's no way that I can lose, particularly to these amateurs."**

"**I wouldn't be so sure of yourself, Seifer. Especially if you're taking both of us on at once."**

"**Do you honestly think that I'm that stupid?"**

"**Well, yep." **

"**That was a rhetorical question. No, I'm not going to take on both of you at once. I will fight Avery first, then Amanda. In the order that I think is the weakest, and also to make you pay for throwing mud in my face."**

"**Seifer!!! You are such a little wimp! You talk tough, but in all reality, you are a scared little boy, who terrorizes other people to make himself feel better about himself, you arrogant, selfish, greedy bastard who's going to burn in hell!" Avery yelled held back by Amanda, who was doing so with all her strength.**

"**Oh, it seems that I struck a nerve. Well, I'll see you later, weaklings." He walked off laughing.**

"**Chill, Avery. We know that we can beat him, especially with Hayner, Pence, Olette, and Roxas at our backs."**

"**Yeah, but still. He gets to me, and he knows it."**

"**That's why he continues to torment you. If you show no emotion, then he'll back off. C'mon, let's go." Amanda said, leading Avery off to the Usual Spot.**

"**Hey guys, what's up?" Pence asked, looking up as Avery and Amanda entered the room.**

"**Nothing much, except for Seifer being his usual pain in the ass self."**

"**What'd he do this time?" Hayner asked.**

"**He challenged us to a Struggle match today at noon, in the sandlot."**

"**That's not that bad. Now, if he made a deal with you, that'd be different."**

"**Well, he did, and the deal is that if both Avery and I win, then he'll announce to the entire town that he can be beat, and he'll stop with the whole disciplinary committee thing. But, if we lose, we have to stop hanging out with you guys and start hanging out with him. He's expecting Avery to go first, and me last. He's not going to go easy on either of us, especially me because I threw mud in his face. I'm really expecting him to play dirty, just to get his way." Amanda said.**

"**I wouldn't put it past him to. We'll come watch, and cheer you on."**

"**Oh, yeah, he told us to bring you guys along as well."**

"**Hey, look at the bright side. We get to kick Seifer's ass, and we get to try out our new techniques on a real person, instead of just a stuffed scarecrow."**

"**Speaking of, how'd your training go yesterday?"**

"**Fine, but, we'd probably head over to the sandlot now. Seifer's expecting us." Avery said. The gang trooped into the sandlot, and found not Seifer, but Rai waiting in the ring.**

"**What the hell is going on, Seifer? You said that we'd be fighting you, not your brain-dead sidekick." Aver called out.**

"**Oh, I forgot to send the message. You, Avery, will be fighting Rai. I have to conserve my energy for my victory over your twin." He said, smirking.**

"**Just admit that you're a chicken, and that you're scared to fight them, because you saw them beat me!" Hayner yelled.**

"**Well, Hayner, I could, but I'd be lying. Yes, I did see them fight you, and win, but that's not that hard to do. Even Vivi could beat you, and he sucks." Seifer sneered. **

"**You're still sore that I beat you in the Struggle tournament last year." Hayner shot back.**

"**Whatever, let's just Struggle. First up, Avery vs. Rai. Begin."**

**Rai began the match by going for the straight up stab. Avery dodged easily, and countered with the downward swipe, followed by the spinning attack. Within minutes, Rai was on the ground, and Avery was triumphantly scooping up Rai's orbs to win the match.**

"**If you think that that was good, wait until you see Amanda. Not only does she know these attacks, she knows more advanced techniques than you will ever hope to know. You haven't even seen all my attacks." Avery said, walking off the ring.**

"**Amanda, you're up. Show him what you're made of. Do the same thing that you did to beat me, and the match is in the bag. Word of warning, Seifer starts every match defensively."**

"**Thanks, Hayner." Amanda said, stepping into the ring.**

"**Begin." Fuu said, acting as referee in place of Seifer. True to Hayner's word, Seifer started by walking backwards away from Amanda, trying to get her to attack. After about two minutes of looking like a fool, he finally leapt at her, and she guarded his attack. (Remember what happened to Diz when he tested their guard stance?) Seifer stumbled backwards, and almost fell, regaining his balance at the last minute before Amanda came at him with a spinning attack, followed swiftly by an underhand jab, which freed about half of Seifer's orbs. Scooping them up while she rushed at him again, he managed to land a blow on her legs that tripped her, but didn't free many of her orbs. She flipped up, and hit Seifer with the downward swipe, which let loose the rest of his orbs, and signaled the end of the match.**

"**What? How did you do that? You beat me! No one beats me!"**

"**We have a deal, Seifer. You now have to admit to the town that you can in fact be beat, and that you will put a stop to the disciplinary committee."**

"**When do I have to say that?"**

"**Tonight, as soon as we spread the word. Hayner, Pence, Olette, Roxas, start spreading the word, please. We'll be along in a minute to help" Hayner, Pence, Olette, and Roxas ran out of the sandlot, in search of townspeople to tell that the malevolent, greedy, and most importantly, arrogant leader of the self-appointed Twighlight Town Disciplinary Committee is, in fact, not all powerful. Soon, they will not feel the need to cower inside after dark. Anyway, back on subject. The sandlot, with Seifer, Rai, Fuu, Avery, and Amanda.**

"**You think that you're so tough, don't you?" Seifer said, glaring at the twins.**

"**Well, we did beat you, last time I checked." Avery said, matching Seifer's icy glare with one equally as icy. **

"**That doesn't mean anything."**

"**Oh, yes it does. You agreed that if we won, which we did, that you'd stop the disciplinary committee and admit to the entire town that you aren't all powerful. If you go back on your word, then that means that you're even more of a coward than you appear to be."**

"**I'll show you coward, you little mirror image." Seifer threatened, walking slowly towards the twins. The twins held their ground, and didn't move even when Seifer stuck his face in theirs.**

"**You will regret the day that you ever challenged me to a match. I never lose, and that'll never change." He breathed.**

"**Looks like it just did, Seifer. Get over it. You can't beat everyone. There are other and better fighters out there, and they're always looking for a challenge. Not that you'd be much of one." Amanda said, not backing down an inch.**

"**Avery! Amanda! Come here, quick!" everyone in the sandlot heard Olette shout. Avery and Amanda took off running in the direction of the voice. What they came across was Hayner lying flat on his back, looking up at the stars. Well, he would've been, if he hadn't been unconscious.**

"**What happened?" Avery asked shocked.**

"**We don't know. One second we were walking, and the next thing we knew, Hayner was unconscious. We have no idea what happened, or what could've happened. All we know is that whatever hit him came from that rooftop." Pence said, pointing towards the roof of the weapons shop. (You know, in the tram commons area of Twighlight Town.) Out of nowhere came a flurry of arrows, each striking Pence and Olette. They both fell to the ground, unconscious. Avery and Amanda looked up at the roof and saw 13 black-cloaked figures, each with a crossbow dissolving into darkness. (You know how they teleport, it's like that, except with crossbows.)**

"**Who are you?" Avery called up to the figures.**


	11. The Organization's First Strike

Amanda: sorry i don't have any ideas for minisodes! if u think of something that we should do, let us know in your review!!

Disclai- GET ON WITH THE STORY!!!! we regretabbly do not own Kingdom Hearts

**Chapter 11**

**The Organization's First Strike**

"**Who are you?" Avery called up to the figures.**

"**We are the Organization XIII. We come for you, the keys to closing the door to the light, and opening the door to darkness."**

"**We have names, you know." Amanda quipped.**

"**Of course you do. But, we do not call our weapons by their names, only by what we choose to call them." What looked to be their leader (Xemnas, but they don't know that) spoke, looking directly at the twins.**

"**What do you want with us?"**

"**Honestly, for being weapons, they're not that smart, are they?" a new voice asked. (Demyx)**

"**Hush. They will understand, eventually."**

"**Understand what?"**

"**That you were meant to close the door to the light, and open the door to darkness." The leader answered, before another member had the chance to interrupt again.**

"**Get out of here. You know that you will never get the chance to take them away!" Diz said as he rushed into the commons area. The twins looked back at the roof, and saw a mass of swirling blackness, which told them that the Organization XIII had teleported out of danger.**

"**I think that the only way to keep you safe is to put you to sleep." Diz said, turning to the twins.**

"**Put us to sleep? How's that going to help?" Avery asked.**

"**Because I know of a location that no one else knows about, so you'll be safe, and the Organization won't find you." Diz replied.**

"**We won't do it." Amanda said, crossing her arms and staring defiantly at Diz.**

"**You'll do as I say, and I say that you will go to sleep. This is for your safety." Diz responded, right before both girls took off running. Diz watched them disappear into the fading light as he turned and walked off. (It was no use chasing after them, because they're young, fast, and they knew the town better than Diz.)**

**Avery and Amanda ran blindly through the streets, and turned down an alley before smacking straight into a figure wearing an Organization XIII robe. As both girls fell backwards, the figure darted forward and caught them right before they actually hit the ground. And as he did that, his hood fell back to reveal a fiery red haired person with emerald colored eyes.**

"**You better let go of us." Avery threatened.**

"**What, d'you think that I'm gonna hurt ya?" The person said.**

" **Who are you, why are you wearing Organization XIII robes, and why aren't you swooping us off to some weird place?" Amanda asked.**

"**Axel (For of course it would be he.), I'm a renegade member, and I don't fly that way. Got it memorized?" He answered. (In order, if anyone was paying attention.)**

"**So… Axel, huh? Why are you a _runaway_ member of the Organization?" Avery asked.**

"**Yes, Axel. I'm a runaway member because I couldn't take the rules, the order, or the assignments. I think I could get to like you so, if you need a place to hide, or stay, my house is open." He explained.**

"**How do we know that we can trust you, or that you won't turn us over to the Organization as soon as we say that we trust you? If we say that, anyway." Amanda specified.**

"**Hey, you, in the alley!" the twins heard Diz shout. Axel leapt in front of the twins, shielding them from view, and stepping into the shadows, so that his robes couldn't be seen.**

"**Have you seen two twins run by?" Diz asked Axel.**

"**Uh, yeah. I saw two twins run by about five minutes ago. They ran that-a-way." Axel said, pointing both left and right. Diz looked behind him, (Yes, people, if you point both left and right, it means that you're going straight.) all that was behind him was a brick wall.**

"**So, you're saying that they went up the wall?" Diz asked. **

"**Got it memorized?" Axel replied, neither confirming nor denying Diz's inquiry, while fixing his emerald green eyes on Diz, who merely shook his head and stalked off.**

"**Thanks, Axel. We owe you one." Avery said. She looked at Amanda and seemed to have a silent conversation with her twin. They turned back to Axel, and both at the same time, said,**

"**Okay, Axel. We'll trust you." Axel walked over to the twins, grabbed their hands, and disappeared into a swirling black mass that would transport them to another world.**

**They appeared in a world that was, as Axel said, a world with eternal night.**

"**Actually, the name of this world is the World That Never Was." He explained.**

"**Why is it called that?" Amanda asked.**

"**I don't know why, but I live here."**

"**It's nice. Is it always raining?" Avery wondered.**

"**A good part of the time, yeah." Axel said leading the twins inside a quaint little house tucked away in a little corner. They looked around in wonder at the renegade member's possessions, namely one set of things in particular. (I think that we all can guess what they were.)**

"**Hey Axel, what're those things?" Amanda inquired, pointing at two round things, with little spiky things around the edges.**

"**Those? Those are my chakrams. I use them to wield fire, which is what I'm known for, being an insufferable pyromaniac."**

"**Fire, huh? Maybe you could show us something." Avery said as she picked up one of his chakrams and started twirling it around.**

"**Be careful with that! One wrong twitch and you could summon a blast of fire that could engulf this entire house in flame! I don't know about you, but I don't want to have to find another place, especially after the trouble of finding this one."**

"**Why was it so hard to find?" Amanda asked. Axel's only reply was that of a silent glare.**

"**Well, let's see, it's completely secluded, it's soundproof, and, last but not least, this city doesn't really exist." He said.**

"**Sounds like a good enough explanation. So, where are we going to sleep?"**

"**Follow me, and I'll show you." Axel said as he walked out of the room. The twins followed Axel up some stairs, and into a spacious room, with a bunk bed and… even better… roof access! The twins looked in amazement at the sight of their keyblades, slightly dusty, but in one piece, leaning up against the post of the bed.**

"**One question, Axel."**

"**What?"**

"**Why do you have a bunk bed?"**

"**For when my friend comes over." (Yeah, I think that we all could safely say that his friend is ROXAS!!)**

"**I suggest that you two go to bed, because I'm going to show you the city tomorrow. Can't have you tired for that, can we?" Axel said, walking out of the room and leaving the twins in silence.**


	12. Axel's Tour

**DISCLAIMER**

**well screw u all ('cept Fanged Writer OUR MOST LOYAL FAN!!) are we making you feel guilty yet readers?**

**if not ...then meet Mr. ROPE!**

**Mr. ROPE doesn't like you for not reviewing ... he is very angry ... and he wans some fucking reviews**

****

**Chapter 12**

**Axel's Tour**

**The next day, Axel woke the twins bright and early, to begin showing them around the city. They staggered out of the bed, (which was surprisingly comfortable) and stumbled into the kitchen to find Axel at the stove wearing… (Believe it or not) a frilly, flowery, pink apron.**

"**For some reason, you struck me as a dark, black apron kind of guy. But, first impressions can be wrong." Amanda said, waking up fully at the sight.**

"**Shut up. It was the only apron that the store had." Axel said defensively.**

"**So, why didn't you go without an apron?"**

"**Do you know how much dry-cleaning this robe costs?"**

"**Quite a lot, I imagine." Avery said, with an evil little grin on her face.**

"**Tell anyone, and I'll send you back to Twighlight Town." Axel threatened.**

"**Okay, okay. We won't tell." The twins swore.**

"**Good. Now, if I'm going to show you around, you'd better eat, because it's a big city." Axel instructed.**

"**Okay, Axel." Avery said, grabbing a plate and piling it with sausage and pancakes. Amanda followed suit, and they both ate quickly, in order to be able to see their new home in ample time. After everyone has eaten, Axel led the twins outside and began showing them around.**

"**Well, well, look who has a sensitive side after all." A mocking voice floated down to the group. They looked up, and saw a black figure standing on the roof of a nearby building.**

"**Bug off, Larxene. I don't have time for your little comments right now."**

"**Too busy escorting your friends?"**

"**Maybe. None of your business."**

"**Be nice, Axel." Yet another new voice.**

"**Shut up, Marluxia. I am higher up in the organization than you, and I have the power to report you to Xemnas." **

"**You wouldn't do that. Xemnas said that if you come close to him, you'd have to deal with him personally. That's what you get when you resign from the organization." Marluxia retorted.**

"**Technically, I'm still a member. And, I can handle Xemnas. Unlike you two here."**

"**They may not be able to, but I can." And, enter the other rocker/emo/punk member. (If you guessed Demyx, than you've just won the grand prize!)**

"**Would you guys just leave me alone?! Oh, Demyx, there's a dog behind you." Axel shouted, grabbing the twins and teleporting out of the town square, leaving Demyx howling and trying to shimmy up a telephone pole from the imaginary dog. They turned up somewhere in an alley, and Axel looked around, to make sure that none of the others followed him.**

"**Sorry guys, but it looks like I'm gonna have to show you the town some other time." **

"**Axel, it's okay. Those people are complete and total creeps."**

"**You don't know the half of it. When I was an active member, they were always after me to be better, or not be so good, or to stop showing off for Xemnas. It drove me nuts. Those people are the main reason that I left."**

"**Well, you left. Do you feel any better?"**

"**Yeah, a little. Let's head home." Axel said, once more grabbing the twins and teleporting back to Axel's house.**

"**Hey, Axel. Do you mind if Avery and I go outside and practice with our keyblades?" Amanda asked.**

"**I'd prefer if you didn't use the keyblades, otherwise, I don't care." Axel replied.**

"**Thanks, Axel. We'll practice with our Struggle swords." Avery said, heading upstairs to grab the foam swords. The twins stepped outside right as it started raining. Looking back to the house, they saw that they had a clear view of Axel's kitchen, and they saw him fumbling around with a match and watched as he lit the stove to boil some water to make hot chocolate. They started attacking each other with the swords and every so often, they'd look back at the kitchen to find Axel watching them practice. Amanda waved at him to come outside, but he declined, pointing at the clouds, saying that he wouldn't come outside because of the rain.**

**Avery came over to Amanda with an evil little grin on her face, which said that she had a plan. She started whispering in Amanda's ear, and Amanda's face lit up with a grin, saying that she agreed. They snuck over to the window, where Axel was watching something on the wall, and didn't see them come over. When he looked back outside, he didn't see the twins, and they jumped up from under the window, and Axel shot about ten feet in the air. The twins doubled over laughing, and then, they came inside. Axel was waiting by the door, and as they came in, he playfully swiped at the twins' heads.**

"**Sorry, Axel. We just couldn't resist." Avery laughed.**

"**You know what, Avery?"**

"**What?"**

"**Axel treats us almost exactly the same as Cloud did."**

"**You're right. I think that we should unofficially name Axel our other older brother."**

"**You read my mind," Amanda turned to Axel and said, "Axel, we dub thee our other, unofficial older brother."**

"**And what an honor it is." Axel said, smiling ever so slightly. The twins were smiling too, and within minutes, they all were laughing their asses off on the floor of the hallway.**

**After the laughing fit, Axel made dinner, and they all went to bed happy and smiling.**

Avery: Yes people it's hormones week for me and i get very bitchy around this time ... REVIEW DAMMIT OR UR ASS IS GRASS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Amanda: Dear god, people she will rape ur spleens if ur not reviwing soon...oh yeah and she'll erase the story as well, and i'm sure u all want to know what happens in part two of our story and chapter 13 as well.

Avery roars in the background and Olivia is found running away from said sound ... this could be midly dangerous ...AVEY GET AWAY FROM THAT COOKIE!!!!

every time you don't review this story, God kills duckies


	13. The rebirth of an ending

Ave: Alright, we're only updating this because it is the last chapter of part one anyways so here you go, BUT PLEASE GIVE US REVIEWS PEOPLE!?!??!???! AMANDA WORKED HER ASS OFF TO GET THIS STORY DONE, she's had alot of homework to deal with and shit and understanding some of the things i say to put in the story is not a walk in the park thank you.

Amanda: So yeah, here ya go, the last part of part 1, part 2 coming soon after march, cuz of damn finals...oh wait, we get quad shots those days, AVE WE GET QUAD SHOTS!!!!!!!

AVE: QUADSHOT!?!?!?!!??!?! grabs Amanda's arm in a painful quick grip

Amanda: Shit Ave stop it, my arm is still bruised from the skittles incident this morning!

Ave: Sry...:( runs off to find Kaitlyn to bug

Amanda: well it's eitherAve or Kaitlyn that'll win the shutup fight ... personally i'd go with Kaitlyn. don't tell Ave i said that.

Ave: blissfully unawares of what Amanda said as she is bugging the crap out of Kaitlyn at the moment

Amanda: Hehe-OH SHIT!!! KAITLYN DON'T GIVE HER THE CANDY HAPPY PILLS DAMMIT!!!!!!

Discliamer: Stop breaking my freaking heart like the rest of the Kingdom hearts writers out there, cuz if we did there would either be full out yaoi and Kairi bashing, or full out Hentai (strait coupling), or lots of oc's out there in the game and all the rabid fan girls on it too trying to get to our Riku and Sora and Cloud ... GET AWAY FROM THEM THEIR OURS!!!!

**Chapter 13**

**Diz's Reappearance**

**After a couple of weeks of living with Axel, the twins woke to a shouting match coming from the living room. They raced downstairs to find Axel and Diz at opposite ends of the living room, and shouting at each other.**

"**The twins will come back with me, and you will willingly let them go!" Diz yelled.**

"**And how do I know that the organization's not going to snatch them away as soon as you turn your back?" Axel yelled back.**

"**They were completely safe when they were with me, and you know it!"**

"**The organization hasn't made a move since I brought them here, whereas they were almost taken at least once that I can think of back in Twighlight Town! Do you honestly think that I'm going to let two girls who've become like sisters to me go to a world where every time they turn a corner, they could be taken away into some weirdo place where they'll never see the light of day again?" **

"**The place that they're going to, no one will be able to harm them!"**

"**We're not going anywhere!" Avery shouted into the middle of the fight.**

"**Yes, you are. I am taking you back to Twighlight Town, and you will be put to sleep, as I planned."**

"**Axel's right. Since we came, we haven't seen any sign of the Organization XIII, and if you let us stay here, we won't. We can continue our training with Axel, and you can stay here." Amanda said.**

"**That's not going to happen. You are going to go back to Twighlight Town with me, right now, or I will leave the organization to find you, and don't think that I won't. At least my way, you have a chance at being reunited with your friends and family." Diz said. The twins turned to Axel, who grabbed the twins and gave them a hug, because he knew that he'd lost this fight. **

"**I'm sorry, Axel. We have no choice." Amanda said.**

"**I know. Maybe, after you're done being what you are, you can come visit me." Axel replied.**

"**Without a doubt." Avery said, holding back tears. Diz ushered the girls out of the house, and into the waiting gummi ship.**

"**Diz, are you really going to put us to sleep?" Avery asked after she was strapped in her seat.**

"**Yes, I am. I have to, for your safety." He replied, pulling the ship to a stop outside Central Station, and leading the twins out. They walked in silence through the streets until they came to the old mansion.**

"**While you're asleep, the pods that you'll be in will insert new techniques and spells, so that when you wake up, you'll know more." Diz explained. The twins followed him down into the basement of the old mansion, and entered a high-tech room with a huge computer. Diz walked through the room, and into a long hallway filled with large pods. He pointed to two of the pods, which were already open, and told the twins to climb in. They obliged, and Diz hit a button on a panel which closed the pods, and sealed the twins from the rest of the world. Diz hit another button, which ejected a gas that put Avery and Amanda asleep, not to awaken from their deep slumber for years to come.**

**To be continued in part II**

Ave: Well there you go, we are done with it, yeah it was kinda short but we couldn't let you get every peice of knowledge yet into ur brains, no that is what part two id for, oh and part three is gonna be even better!

Amanda: When did we decide on a part three?

Ave: uh...i don't know, okay, if we get at least 20 reviews or so, we will make a part three of how our oc's screw with the KH 1 and 2 universe, but only if you people review...OR I'LL KILL THE FUCKING DUCKS!!!!! AND BALLOONS!!!!! and all ur fav anime characters...don't make me go after the voices of those characters either bitches!!!!!

Amanda: Those candy happy pills are still working huh?

Ave: yeah

Amanda: And she only gave you 3?

Ave: yep! XD!!!

Amanda: i'm gonna tell Kaitlyn to stop giving you them...and what happened to the table?

Ave: can i have a drum set now?

Amanda: 0.0 ...no Avery... you can't...

...: there is gonna be some major hell goin here soon so i'd get out while Ave is just staring right now... go on shoo!


End file.
